Dear Diary
by Punk Rock Kitsune
Summary: Blaze is a feline with a tough exterior, and her diary is the only thing that knows and documents her true feelings about many things... including a certain chameleon. When Blaze loses her private account, what will happen to the unprepared cat?


**Hey, everyone! I know, Espio and Blaze is an unusual pairing, but I think it's adorable. Besides, I have a knack for writing for unusual pairings. :3**

**This is kind of a songfic, but isn't because, the lyrics are scattered, and it includes the song Dear Diary by Britney Spears. I hope you all like! :3**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Title: <strong>__Dear Diary_

_**Pairing: **__Espio X Blaze_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**Ages**_

_**Blaze: **__16_

_**Espio: **__17_

_**Amy: **__15_

_**Cream: **__14_

_**Sonic: **__17_

_**Shadow: **__17_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or Dear Diary. Credit goes to SEGA and Britney Spears._

_**Summary: **__Blaze is a feline with a tough exterior, and her diary is the only thing that knows and documents her true feelings about many things... including a certain chameleon. When Blaze loses her private account, what will happen to the unprepared cat?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dear Diary<strong>_

"The formula for distance is d=rt, as you should have remembered from Algebra 1. So, in this context..."

Blaze was writing down notes as her Algebra 4 teacher Mrs. Boner taught. She sighed as yet another immature student snickered. Mrs. Boner is actually pronounced boner, and ever since the beginning of the school year, someone would lose their composure. Mrs. Boner had her name up on the dry erase board every day, so snickers were inevitable.

_And this is supposed to be a junior class. Ridiculous._ The sophomore thought to herself.

There were only two other sophomores in the advanced math class, and the rest were juniors. The junior snickering was named Sonic. For some reason, her best friend Amy had a huge crush on him. Blaze couldn't find the appeal in the blue hedgehog. Someone who would laugh at someone's unavoidable last name is just childish.

However...

Blaze glanced at the row next to her and two seats back. There sat Espio, a quiet and intelligent chameleon who scribbled notes down as legibly as she did. Espio's amber eyes intrigued the feline, as hers were the same color, but not the same shade. While Blaze's eyes were lighter and more vibrant, Espio's were darker and mysterious.

_Whoa, slow down, Romeo._ Blaze scolded herself as her eyes moved back to her math teacher. _Sure, we've conversed many times, but only about our math assignments. And yes, we've sat next to each other several times in AP U.S. History, but we never made any sort of move. _

_**Dear diary**_

_**Today I saw a boy**_

_**And I wondered if he noticed me**_

_**He took my breath away**_

Blaze looked at her backpack and remembered what was inside. Without disrupting class, Blaze unzipped her back pack and took out a well-used blue journal with a well-used pencil. She opened up the notebook, and her private feelings and thoughts stared back at her. She smiled softly at her first "Dear Diary" entry, and quickly flipped through pages of daily submissions until she reached a clean page. Blaze's diary was the only thing that knew her deepest secrets. Blaze always kept a tough exterior and rarely showed much emotion, so owning a diary was the only way she could release her true feelings.

There weren't many pages left, so Blaze decided to make the best of them. She had written down many feelings about Espio in her diary, from miniscule sentences to wholehearted paragraphs. After writing down the date, she started jotting down her thoughts.

_**Dear diary**_

_**I can't get him off my mind**_

_**And it scares me**_

_**'Cause I've never felt this way**_

Meanwhile, Espio looked up from his notes and observed Blaze inquisitively. He noticed the relaxed motions of Blaze's hand, unlike earlier when she was writing rather wildly. Espio peered closer, and he could make out a small smile on her face. Revealing his own relaxed smile, Espio continued taking notes, making a mental reminder to let Blaze borrow his notes so she won't fall behind.

* * *

><p>"So, how did it go with tall, dark and handsome?" Amy grinned at Blaze.<p>

It was lunchtime, and Blaze sat with her two best friends Amy Rose and Cream the Rabbit. Blaze blushed slightly at Amy's question.

"Sorry, I'm not interested in Shadow." Blaze muttered, referring to the black hedgehog in her AP U.S. History class.

Amy rolled her eyes. "No, not him." she persisted. "I mean Espio the Chameleon. I'm surprised you two aren't together already."

"I like to take things slow, thank you." Blaze scoffed.

_To be honest, Espio is my first crush._ She thought to herself. _I don't want to mess things up with my nervous blabber of a mouth._

"What about your diary? I see you write a lot in it lately." Amy smirked.

"It's personal! I shouldn't have to tell you." Blaze replied, a bit too defensively.

"Ok, we'll find out eventually." Amy laughed.

_**No one in this world**_

_**Knows me better than you do**_

_**So diary I'll confide in you**_

"Espio is very nice, right?" Cream asked, trying to change the subject. "I've seen him around Shadow and Sonic."

"Oh, _Sonic_." Amy sighed cheerfully. "He is the cutest hedgehog in the world!"

"More like the most childish." Blaze groaned. "He kept laughing at Mrs. Boner... again."

"You have to admit..._heh_, that name is _heh heh_¸ pretty funny..." Amy giggled, her hand covering her mouth.

Cream couldn't help but giggle as well.

"Where did I find you two?" Blaze scoffed, half-teasing.

Meanwhile, several tables away from the girls, Espio, Sonic, and Shadow were discussing the same topic...only in a more "manly" way.

"Hey Espy, what's going on between you and Blaze, hmmm?" Sonic smirked, elbowing his chameleon comrade.

Espio glanced at his outgoing friend, half-interested. "What?"

"Don't try to act all macho." Sonic persisted. "I saw you looking at her during Algebra this morning."

"I'm not trying to say Sonic is right," Shadow added. "But I have noticed that you gaze at her a lot during AP U.S. History. What are thinking about when you look at her?"

Espio crossed his arms and gave Sonic and Shadow a simple look. "Nothing. I'm just curious about what she dazes about."

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked, actually interested.

"I notice that during class, she takes out a blue journal and writes in it. She always gets this relaxed and rather happy look on her face when she writes in it. I wonder if it's a drawing notebook or something."

"I never knew Blaze to be the artistic type, but that could be." Shadow shrugged.

"And you figured all of that out just by looking at her?" Sonic asked. He busted with laughter. "I don't think so!"

"I just happen to be more observant then you." Espio sneered. "All you look for in a girl is how wide her hips are and what size her chest is."

The said chameleon and Shadow laughed this time, and Sonic pouted.

"That's not true!" he protested. "Amy Rose has small hips and chest!"

"You just dug yourself in a deeper hole." Shadow scoffed. "You do look at their bodies."

While Shadow and Sonic were arguing, Espio smiled to himself.

_I am intrigued as to what Blaze thinks and writes about during class. We do talk, but not about social situations. Maybe during History I can strike up a normal conversation._

* * *

><p>The last period of the day arrived, and it was time for AP U.S. History with Blaze, Shadow, and Espio. Thankfully, Sonic was in Chemistry with Amy. When Blaze sat down, Espio was already seated next to her. They made eye contact, and he gave her a small smile that made Blaze's stomach jump.<p>

_**Dear diary**_

_**Today I saw a boy**_

_**As he walked by I thought he smiled at me**_

That day, the teacher Mr. Wilson had his students take a short quiz and do a study guide over the Civil War. Blaze easily finished minutes before the final bell. She once again took out her blue journal and continued her thoughts from earlier. Espio immediately noticed her shift in mood.

At first, Blaze had a serious and determined look on her face when she did her classwork, but her expression softened with radiance. She even had a smile on her face at times. Espio decided not to interrupt her peaceful activity.

_I'll talk to her later._ he thought.

When the clock struck three, the final bell rang throughout Emerald Coast High, and Blaze hurried to pack up her belongings. Espio cleared his throat and took out his math notes.

"Blaze?" Espio called, giving her another genuine smile.

"Yeah?" Blaze replied, feeling herself fluster already.

"I saw that you didn't get down all the notes in Algebra today, so here." Espio graciously handed the feline his notes.

Blaze's eyes brightened, but the butterflies in her stomach prevented her from smiling back.

"I see how happy you look when your attention strays, so I figured that I could help so you can remain that happy." he continued, looking at Blaze expectantly.

_**And I wondered**_

_**Does he know what's in my heart**_

_**I tried to smile, but I could hardly breathe**_

"T-That's very nice of you. Thanks, Espio. I-I have to get going. I'll return these to you tomorrow."

Blaze quickly left the classroom, her heart beating a hundred miles an hour.

Espio sighed to himself as he finished packing his stuff up.

_She must feel uncomfortable around me._ He thought. _I don't blame her. Sonic has told me once before that I come off as intimidating sometimes, especially to those younger than me._

Espio was about to leave as well when he noticed something under Blaze's desk. He picked the object up, and it turned out to be Blaze's blue notebook.

"She must have dropped this when she was hurrying to pack up." he murmured.

Determined, Espio ran out of the classroom in pursuit of Blaze. By then, the said cat was already with Amy and Cream outside the building. When Espio's search came up empty, Espio considered dropping it off at the lost and found.

_No, she wouldn't want her stuff to be ravaged around or possibly stolen when another kid looks for something._ Espio sighed to himself. _I'll give it to her in class tomorrow._

* * *

><p>When Blaze reached her house, she was a bit sweaty and nervous. Amy had interrogated her the whole way home about Espio. Blaze didn't dare bring up the incident when Espio smiled and actually had a real conversation...especially about her being happy. Blaze blushed at the memory.<p>

_I have to add this in my diary!_ She thought happily. _ I feel like I'm about to explode! _

_**Should I tell him how I feel**_

_**Or would that scare him away**_

_**Diary, tell me what to do**_

_**Please tell me what to say**_

Blaze dug in her backpack, but the blue journal was not there.

_No! This can't be!_ Blaze thought frantically. _Where is my diary?_

Her body began to produce flames as the panic and anger washed over her mind.

"I need to calm down..." Blaze muttered, shutting her eyes. Her flames dissipated after that.

Blaze tried her best to remember the last place she had it out... and that was in U.S. History.

"I must have left it in there! Hopefully Mr. Wilson found it and put it away for me." Blaze said.

With that glimmer of hope, Blaze went about her business.

* * *

><p>Espio kept glancing at Blaze's notebook that was currently residing on his bed. He couldn't concentrate on his studies at the moment. His usually focused mind kept going back to the journal and Blaze's jovial face. Then, one of Sonic's wise yet foolish words crept into his memory bank.<p>

_You're never going to know unless you find out._

Espio walked over to his bed and sat down, picking up the notebook.

"I'll just flip to one page, and that's it." Espio vowed to himself.

Espio opened to a random page, and he didn't find doodles like he expect. Instead, he found three paragraphs of writing, starting with "Dear Diary".

_I don't believe it...!_ Espio thought, shocked.

Despite knowing that he was trespassing into Blaze's private thoughts, Espio couldn't help but read the entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't hide it anymore. I know deep down that I have feelings for Espio. I know in my previous entries that I was trying to brush it off as a crush, but as time would have it, I find Espio more... I don't know. More...appealing, if that makes sense. I know that appeal is only a small part of falling for someone, but Espio has been so nice to me. Sure, we talk about math and not talk much in AP U.S. History, but I feel like something is happening between us._

_I like how his eyes are the same color as mine, but are different shades. His eyes are so shadowed and mysterious, like he's a shrouded cloud waiting for light to penetrate through it. He's so serious, and is somewhat intimidating at times. Nonetheless, he's very sweet and considerate, unlike a certain blue hedgehog who laughs at Mrs. Boner's names._

_I've wanted to say this for a while, but never had the guts to. I am falling for Espio the Chameleon!_

Espio stopped there, a shocked expression on his face. His hands shook as he dropped the diary, never having such a reaction before.

"Blaze..." he murmured.

Espio tore out a clean sheet of paper from one of his notebooks and began to write.

* * *

><p>The next day, Blaze went straight to Mr. Wilson's room before heading to Mrs. Boner's class.<p>

"Mr. Wilson?" Blaze called to the said grizzly bear.

Mr. Wilson looked up from his desk and smiled warmly. "Good morning, Blaze. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes. Did you by any chance find a blue notebook with a blue pencil after our class left? This was the last place I had it." Blaze explained. "It's very important to me."

Mr. Wilson tapped his chin.

"I never saw it, but I did see that Espio fellow pick up something from under your desk. He dashed out of the classroom with it looking for you, I assume."

Blaze's already pale lavender fur turned even paler at the sheer thought of Espio having her diary.

"Thanks Mr. Wilson." Blaze told him hurriedly before leaving.

_Shit, shit, shit!_ Blaze yelled angrily in her head. _Espio is the _last _person I'd want with my diary!_

Espio was walking to Mrs. Boner's room, excited and nervous at the same time. He was carrying Blaze's diary with his Algebra book so he would not forget to give it to her. Before he reached the classroom, he bumped into Sonic, making his book and Blaze's diary fall to the floor.

"Sorry, Espio!" Sonic apologized, bending down to pick up Espio's things.

"No, it was my fault." Espio replied quickly.

He bent down to grab Blaze's diary before Sonic could, but he was too late. Sonic picked up his Algebra book and the pale blue notebook.

"Hey, what's this, Espy?" Sonic asked, examining the diary. "This looks kinda old."

"It's just a notebook. Can you give me back my stuff?" Espio asked, somewhat desperately.

"If it's just a notebook, then why are you so nervous?" Sonic asked.

Blaze was jogging to Mrs. Boner's room when she saw Espio and Sonic a few feet away from her class. Sonic had her diary in his hand. Sonic was the second last person she's want with her diary. Anger flooded throughout her body as she stormed over to them. Sonic didn't have much time to react when Blaze bounded up to him and snatched her diary away.

"What kind of person are you to look through my diary?" Blaze shouted.

Sonic grew pale as he backed away. "I'm sorry Blaze! I had no idea that was yours! I thought it was Espio's."

With that, Sonic ran in Mrs. Boner's room, praying that Blaze will let him keep his life. Blaze then aimed her death-glare at Espio, who jumped slightly.

"How _dare_ you take my diary!" Blaze yelled. "Then show it to Sonic? I guess you ran out of Mr. Wilson's with y diary so you could laugh all night long reading my private information, didn't you?"

"Blaze, this is a misunderstanding." Espio said quickly. That was an understatement.

"I'm sure as hell it is!" Blaze shouted. "I misunderstood you completely! I thought you were a kind person, but obviously you have no respect for me, so I have none for you. Don't talk to me ever again! Not that you were anyway!"

With that, Blaze ran inside the classroom, tears silently streaming down her face. Espio stood there, feeling his heart break into millions of pieces.

_I messed up._ Espio thought sadly as he entered Mrs. Boner's class. _I always do._

* * *

><p>Sonic obviously told Amy what happened, as she tried to change Blaze's mind about Espio during lunch.<p>

"Espio said it was a misunderstanding, and you don't believe him?" Amy asked.

Blaze was twiddling her thumbs, unresponsive.

"Blaze, Espio has been so nice to you. He even let you borrow your notes when you were daydreaming." Amy added.

Blaze's head snapped up. "How did you find out about that?"

"I have my sources." Amy replied. "But that's beside the point. Answer me this: why would Espio all of a sudden change the way he acts so abruptly? He doesn't seem like that type of guy."

Blaze was quiet. She didn't think about it that way.

"Dude, why were you looking through her diary?" Sonic asked Espio at the lunch table.

"That was sort if a douche move." Shadow added.

"I was curious. I thought it was some drawing notebook." Espio sighed. "But I guess they're right when they say curiosity killed the cat."

"In this case, I would say hedgehog." Sonic shivered. "Blaze almost killed me with that stare of hers!"

"I have to make things right with Blaze." Espio said. "Neither if us deserves this torture. This is all my fault, and I'll never forgive myself if her smile never comes back."

Espio stood up, preparing to hurry over to Blaze's table.

"Yeah!" Sonic cried. "Go get your girl!" The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. "...after tenth period."

* * *

><p>Blaze couldn't focus at all during AP U.S. History, Blaze kept looking to her right at Espio, and his expression was melancholy. On the other hand, when Espio kept glancing to his left at Blaze, she still had an angry look on her face. Blaze took out her diary and flipped to a new page so she could write about her sorrow. In the process, A piece of lined paper fell out. Surprised, Blaze picked up the folded paper and opened it. Blaze was shocked to see that it was from Espio! Nervous, Blaze began to read.<p>

_Blaze_

_You probably hate me right now after finding this in your diary, but please read all of this. It may not seem like it, but I care about you a lot. Every time I see you go into a dreamlike daze, I always smile, because your smile is important to me. I also couldn't help but smile when you described my eyes in your diary. After looking at myself, I found out that you are right. However, your eyes are the exact opposite of mine. Your eyes are bright and lively. I never see a dull moment in the flames of your golden orbs. I can tell what mood you are in just by glimpsing at your eyes. Nonetheless, I couldn't see the feelings you have for me. Blaze, I also have been hiding this for too long. I am falling for you too, Blaze the Cat, and I hope we can send more time together._

_Espio_

Blaze fully looked at Espio, who met her gaze. He gave a sad smile before the last bell of the school week sounded. He quickly packed his things and headed out of the classroom.

"Espio, wait!" Blaze called.

Making sure her diary was in her backpack, Blaze dashed out the door to find Espio, but she felt a hand grab hers and pull her back. Her face collided with something warm. She looked up to see Espio gazing at her with careful eyes. Blaze averted his gaze, a small blush decorating her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." the two said in unison.

"I had no right to look through your stuff.." Espio said. "Even though I had no idea the note book was a diary, it was none of my business."

"I'm sorry for blowing up at you and Sonic without getting the whole story." Blaze added. "I have to stop letting my anger get to me."

Espio and Blaze stared at each other, amber melting into amber. Espio used his thumb and index finger to tilt Blaze's chin up a bit. Blaze's stomach was swarmed with butterflies again.

_**Dear diary**_

_**One touch of his hand**_

_**Now I can't wait to see that boy again**_

"Saying that I'm falling for you isn't enough to express how I really feel." Espio whispered, his lips ghosting over hers.

"Ditto." Blaze replied.

Espio pressed his warm lips against her soft ones. Espio received a jolting sensation of Blaze's cinnamon flavor, and in turn, Blazeaccepted Espio's calm and tangy citrusessence. Espio'sinvitingtongue swept across Blaze's lips, gently asking for more. Blaze passionately answered yes as Espio sweetly invaded her mouth. Blaze slightly whimpered when Espio pulled away minutes later.

"Do you believe that after a while, we will be something more?" Espio asked.

"Yes." Blaze replied, her eyes shining with joy.

"Me too." Espio said, a smile forming.

_**He smiled**_

_**And I thought my heart could fly**_

_**Diary, do you think that we'll be more than friends?**_

Espio took Blaze's hand, and together they walked out of school to their awaiting friends.

_**I've got a feeling we'll be so much more than friends...**_

_Finis: Dear Diary_

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! The third Espaze fanfiction on this site! Even I love this pairing to death, I'm still kinda new. If you enjoy reading unusual and non-canon fics, feel free to check out my Shadow X Cream fics Love Has No Boundaries and the in-progress sequel Love Has No Limitations: The Royal Call. I would greatly appreciate it! :D Remember...<strong>

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**Ja ne, minasan! :3**

**PRK**


End file.
